


O Captain, My Captain

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pirate captain and her favorite first mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I played an online multi-player pirate game. My captain at the time found out I wrote (I call it smut but my BFF made me promise to call it erotica) requested a few "ditties" from me. Since I absolutely adored her, and loved her Australian accent and voice, I couldn't say no. This was the second one I wrote for her,

Balancing the tray in one hand, I open the cabin door and step in. I see my captain looking over maps, and crew info sheets. I put the tray down and remove the cloth from the fruit and cheese. I pick a few grapes and some strawberries and a few slices of cheese and place it on a plate. I take the bottle of wine, one of my captains’ favorites, and pour some into a goblet. Picking up the plate and goblet, I bring it to my captain and put it in front of her. She finally looks up and smiles. 

“You look like you need a break,” I tell her. I hand her the wine, and as she takes a sip I start peeling the grapes for her. Once the grapes are peeled, I walk behind her chair and begin to rub her shoulders. She moves her head a bit and I start rubbing her neck with my thumbs. “You need to think about something else.”

“Like what?” She asks me.

Without thinking I reply, “How about fur?”

“Fur? Why and what kind of fur?”

“Yes, fur,” I say. “You will see why later, and think about soft fur.”

“Soft fur … ok.” She says and takes another sip of her wine.

I walk around her again and take the empty goblet from her and take her hand pulling her up. “Come on, you need to get away from work.” I lead her through the inner door to her sleeping chamber, and lead her to the bed. After she is sitting on the bed, I go into the outer room and get the tray with the fruit and wine. Closing the door, I walk to her bed and place the tray on the bedside table. She is now leaning against the wall, and I kneel down and remove her boots. I pick up her feet and begin to massage from toes to heel. The sounds I hear are beginning to send chills down my spine. My captain has the best voice. It warms me on a cold day, and melts me when it warm. Her voice is my siren’s song and I have no choice but make her every wish and desire come true. I have pledged my sword and my life to my captain. She needs but make a desire known and I will die trying to make it happen.

“So, why fur?” My captain asks again breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Ah, look at the head of the bed. Do you see anything?” I ask.

“If I look I’ll have to open my eyes. Do I have to?”

Laughing, I tell her, “No, but then you won’t find out why you should think about fur.”

She opens one eye and turns her head to look where I told her to look. When she sees what I wanted her to see, the other eye pops open. “Is that what I think it is?”

“I don’t know, what do you think it is?” 

“It looks like …” She turns to look at me. “Why … are those shackles?”

I stand up and go the closet and take out a wrapped package and go back and hand it to my captain. “Here, open this and you will see why that is there.”

She takes the package, opens it and pulls out some fur-lined handcuffs. With one eyebrow raised, she just looks at me.

“There is something else in there … look again.” I tell her.

She reaches back in and pulls out a long feather with a handle. “Is this supposed to be a whip?” she asks.

“Yes ma’am it is.” I say. I reach into my pocket and pull out the key to the handcuffs and hand them to her. I can see her mind working. She is thinking about what she wants to do with them first. I stand and wash my hands, and make my captain another plate of fruit and pour her more wine. I kneel before her and hand her the wine. She takes a sip and I lift a strawberry for her to bite. She takes another sip and I see a twinkle in her eye. 

She hands me the goblet and takes the handcuffs and inspects them closely. I stand to put the goblet and the plate on the table and when I turn I am face to face with my captain. 

“I know what I want to do with these,” she says. She then takes my hand and leads me back to the bed. She pushes me to sit down; then removes my top tossing it on the floor. Then my captain leans over me, running fingers over my body, and whispers to me, “My lovely, saucy cabin wench, how can I thank you for my gifts?” She takes my hand and snaps a cuff around the wrist. She then takes my other hand and snaps the cuff on that wrist. She smiles at me as she lays me down, stretching my arms over my head and clipping the chain of the cuffs to the brace on the wall. My captain reaches beside me and picks up the feather whip, waving it over me, lightly touching me. She then trails the feather from my neck, down to my breast, circling each nipple. 

My captain is smiling, “Yes, I believe I’m gonna have fun with these. Hummm,”

My eyes close at the sound … that sound, I love that sound, it always sends chills right to my core. My captain knows this, and there are times when I believe she does it just to see my reaction. When my eyes open, I see her watching me. I think she is enjoying this more than I am. She continues trailing the feather down my tummy to the top of my pants. Sitting down beside me, running the feather up my body, reversing the trail she made going down. 

Leaning over my body, she nips at my ear, running her hands up and down from my breast to right inside my pants. “These pants will have to go …” She takes one more nip on my ear, and then traces my ear lobe with her tongue. I moan as she kisses her way down my throat. I want to touch her, but the handcuffs prevent me. My captain hears the chains rattle as I try to pull on them and she smiles. “Very nice… I think I’m really gonna like this.” She thinks a bit then asks, “I can do whatever I want … Is there anything you don’t want my wench?”

Looking into her eyes I reply, “My captain, I am yours. There is nothing you could do that I would not want. I trust you my captain, in everyway, and in all things.” 

My captain, brushes some hair off my face, and caresses my cheek, running her thumb over my lips. “I don’t deserve that kind of trust, no one does.”

“But you have it nonetheless. From the moment I heard your voice, I knew I could trust you. I felt your voice reach in and caress my soul. It soothed all my troubles away … I will trust you for all eternity.” I search her eyes, hoping she understands. 

“I still don’t believe I deserve it, but I will accept that you feel that way and I will do my best to never let you down.” She then leans in and seals her promise with a kiss. Soon she is sucking my lower lip into her mouth. I moan again and arch into her. My captain kisses her way to my breast, licking and sucking, branding me as she goes. I try to lift up to her, trying to give more of me to her. She knows I love wearing her mark, and showing it off – letting everyone know I am hers is an honor to me, so she is sure to leave a few marks high enough so it will show above my shirt. 

“O my captain, yeeess,” I can only hiss at the pleasure being given to me. She moves down and I feel her loosen my pants. I lift my hips so she can slide them down and off my legs. She lightly runs her nails up my legs, to my inner thighs. I am now laid bare before my captain. 

She lies beside me on the bed, softly tracing designs on my skin. The cool sea air is softly blowing in the cabin window, the air and the soft designs bring more chills to my already hot body. My captain takes full advantage of my hands being held at bay and shows more patience than I ever thought she had. I am panting, arching my back trying to get as much contact with her hands and fingers as I can. She pulls her hand away but my cry of dismay turns to pleasure as she greedily begins to suck on a hardened nipple. 

My senses become overwhelmed as her hand slides down to my center. She runs her finger the length of my folds to wet her finger then circles my clit four times then runs the length of my folds again. I am moving against her hand, “Please, my captain, faster, please…” I beg. But she is happy with the slow even pace. She has set the rhythm … four circles around my clit then up and down the length of me; and with each circle … each pass … she licks then suck on my nipple. I feel like a musical instrument and she is using me to play a new song. When she starts playing the chorus, and enters me with 2 fingers, I sing out and add words to her tune. Rocking into her hand and mouth we finish the song together. 

My captain is gentle and loving. She reaches up and unlocks the cuffs, pulling me to rest on top of her. She rubs my back as my heart slows down to its normal pace. 

I notice that my hand is resting on my captains’ chest, and I slowly unbutton her shirt, reveling the softest skin. I caress the underside of her breasts. I feel her breath catch as she releases a soft sigh. I bring my leg up to lie across her legs so I can straddle my captain. Her eyes closed, she senses my movement and her hands follow, staying on my waist. I pull her so she is sitting up and slide the shirt off her shoulders. After tossing it aside and helping her lie down again, I untie her pants. I take time to worship her body … kissing, licking; just breathing her in. As I get close to her abdomen, she lifts her hips and I slowly slide the pants down her legs. I toss the pants to the floor, and begin to worship her again. I massage her legs; placing light kisses along the way up her lovely body. 

Reaching her thighs, I pause and look up. I want to see her face to see where she wants me most. With and evil grin, I move to straddle her again and she grabs my waist again. I trace from her shoulders to her wrists, and pull them away from me. I slowly bring them over her head. She gives a small nod letting me know it is okay, and I lean over her and put the handcuffs around her wrist. Once they snap shut, I place my hands on either side of her head, and look down. I lower myself to her and we share a kiss. Her kisses are like her voice in some ways: soft, commanding, caring, inspiring, but above all, incredibly sexy. 

Inch by inch, I move down, kissing her chin, she tilts her head, giving me access to her neck. I kiss, and lick her throat, feeling her pulse under my tongue. Inching down again, I kiss her collarbone, down to her chest. I move my hands to rest beside her breast. Taking my time, I lick and nip my way to her left breast, flicking over a nipple, before kissing around the nipple, sucking on the flesh, and biting softly. I move to the right breast and worship there, as I did with the other, I sing my captains’ praises in the form of hums, the vibrations sending shivers thru her. I kiss between her breast and move down. I am studying to be a chief priestess at my one and only temple. 

I let my hand map ahead, and I find my goal. I hear my captain’s voice, and again it is my sirens call. I will do anything for that voice. I spread her legs and kiss each thigh. It is a tribute that must be paid at this temple. Slowly moving toward the heat I can feel at her core. Taking my first taste I moan into her. She is sweeter than honey my captain, and my favorite treat. My captain starts to move beneath me, and I move with her. I lick up and down, around her clit, then down and dipping as deep into her core as I can go. Swirling up to my captains’ clit again, I place the flat of my tongue against her, rubbing in a circle over the tip. I move my fingertip over her opening moving in slow circles. I enter her the same time as I start flicking my tongue over her clit. Pulling out, I enter again with two fingers, flicking faster I pull out and enter again with three fingers. My captain is rocking into me, meeting my fingers with each thrust. She cries out and I feel her pulling herself up with the help of the cuffs. I look up to see she is looking at me as she cries out again. She falls back to the bed panting heavily. I find the keys and unlock the cuffs. Her hands fall down and I lay by her side. She rolls over to face the wall, pulling my arm so I am wrapped around her. I tighten my hold as I become her shield and her support. 

She is my captain, and I am … whatever she needs me to be.


End file.
